


The Key Is Under The Mat.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [84]
Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "The key is under the mat."





	The Key Is Under The Mat.

**84\. “The key is under the mat.”**

* * *

“I can not wait to have you in my bed", Caledon explained, slow with drink and a eyes filled with lust, he enjoyed the way Jack shivered underneath his glaze.

"Rose-" Jack stated but Caledon ignored it moving to step directly in the poor boy's space. Jack gulped as those deep caramel brown eyes stared him down. A hand found it's way to his hair pulling the strands that fell before his face back letting his eyes shine.

"Rose is a diamond. The world is filled with them."

"There what am I a pearl?" Jack asked. He turned his face away but Caledon caught it and forced his eyes back to his own. He smiled at the pout on Jack's full lips, "No Jack you are no pearl. You are a red beryl. A gem that only a few with ever know and all with envy."

Jack went quiet at the declaration his cheeks turning bright red. Caledon smiled, “The key is under the mat,” he explained as he walked away leaving Jack sitting alone.


End file.
